Seducción a bordo del vagón 2322
by karma3985
Summary: ¿El amor puede nacer de un acto candente, supuestamente sin relevancia y mentiras? Relato sin fin de lucro, donde su autora se reserva los derechos. La historia es un Universo Alternos, basado en personajes del anime Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto. Créditos al creador de la imagen.
1. Prólogo

**Seducción a bordo del vagón 2322**

Llevo cerca de quince días hospedándome en un hotel citadino debido a que me corresponde dar cobertura a la festividad conmemorativa al centenario del natalicio del primer Hokage. La dinámica social en Konoha dista en demasía con respeto a mi país, mientras en Suna se caracteriza por actividades públicas nocturnas, la aldea de la hoja —como suelen llamar a Konoha, — es bulliciosa de día, pero tranquila de noche.

La celebración al destacado Hashirama Senjū, se llevaría a cabo dentro de tres días, me encontraba hecha un manojo de nervios. —aunque no lo demostrara. — Había dejado de lado mi carrera periodística para dedicarme por completo a ser una digna esposa, madre y ama de casa, ¿qué recibí a cambio? —Pues trece años desperdiciados junto a un imbécil que lo único que hizo fue acomodarme los cuernos con la propia madrina de bautizo de mi hijo. ¡Así es!, mi comadre es la tercera en discordia en mi matrimonio. —Ahora vuelvo a ser yo. Retomé el reportaje gracias a la motivación de Toshiro, mi pecoso favorito y mis hermanos, quienes contactaron a Baki, mi antiguo jefe, este no dudó un segundo en aceptar mi contratación. Tanto fue así que de buenas a primeras me envío a la guerra donde conquisté dos primicias, una entrevista con el actual Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, y otra con su resbaladizo consejero, — ambos me concederán unos minutos de su tiempo antes de la gala. — a quién según los rumores, detesta y le resulta problemático ser el centro de atención o ser asediado por la prensa.

—Le agradezco haberme informado señor Hanataro. —cierro mi móvil y me permito exhalar profundamente, la noticia que me dio el notario me había quitado un enorme peso de encima. Por fin el infeliz de mi exmarido firmó el acta de divorcio. —Era libre con todas las de la ley. No más litigios ni problemas en los bancos al certificar cheques con mi apellido de soltera. —¡Tenga!, —le entrego el tiquete asignado al oficial encargado de recolectarlos, tomo asiento dentro de la locomotora, cuya exquisita estructura antigua me hace sentir como si fuese protagonista de película del viejo oeste. El cubículo de cuatro espacios separados por una diminuta mesa es bastante angosto por lo que las conversaciones podían ser de todo, menos íntimas; ¿privacidad?, es un derecho imposible de conseguir aquí, solo en el tocador. No obstante, viajar en tren me es sumamente placentero, un momento donde puedo sacar mi libro preferido, leerlo con gusto, divagando entre sus hojas y adentrándome en su historia; por ratos me absorto viendo el paisaje por la ventana, escucho los rumores de la gente; no les doy importancia y vuelvo a desconectarme del mundo durante el recorrido.

El maquinista hace sonar la pitoreta, avisándole a sus pasajeros que pronto partirá. Fijo mi vista al exterior, encontrándome con él; —recostado a una columna, fumándose un cigarrillo con tranquilidad y esperando la última llamada para subirse al ferrocarril— un sujeto alto, tez morena, perilla retocada; ojos perezosos tan oscuros como obsidianas, pero que en realidad ocultan una mirada analítica. El grito del boletero retumba por toda la estación, era el último llamado, el hombre de curioso peinado, una coleta alta que asemeja a una piña, — interiormente moría de risa porque me parece ridículo que a su edad aviva una moda juvenil más es innegable que le resta años y lo hace lucir irreverentemente sensual. —tiro la colilla del cigarrillo, apagándola con la suela de su zapato, iza su maletín y se adentra al transporte.

Camina por el pasadizo con total parsimonia, bailando sus ojos de un lado a otro, buscando su espacio. —No sé por qué monta tal circo, si siempre, al igual que el viejecito con quién juega al shōgi y mi persona, elegimos el vagón número 2322, y hoy no era la excepción. —Saluda a cuanta persona se topa, estos asientan con solemnidad, supongo que es un personaje reconocido en la aldea puesto que apenas hace acto de presencia es como si el mundo se detuviera; situación que, a simple vista, acepta, pero una mueca simulada refleja que es todo lo contrario.

Se acomoda en su respectivo asiento, da un soplido de cansancio, baja el nudo de su corbata, se quita los guantes de cuero y saca el juego de bolsillo mientras espera a que su rival aborde para empezar la partida. El motor ruge, se avanza por los ríeles, ni rastro del octogenario; ambos nos preguntamos—: ¿Qué le habrá sucedido al anciano bonachón?

Continúo mi escrutinio sobre el hombre frente a mí, tamborilea sus dedos, luego toma las piezas y el tablero para devolverlo a su escondite, le hace una señal al mesero para pedirle una copa con agua mineral y una lasca de limón. — ¿La dama gusta ver la carta del menú? — me dirige la interrogante el camarero.

—No es necesario. Pediré unos dangos dulces y una taza de té verde, ¡por favor! —respondo.

El muchacho tomó nota de los encargos y desapareció rumbo al mini bar. Por mi parte cerré mi libro colocando un separador para no olvidar la página donde quedé, lo guardé dentro de mi bolso, saqué el periódico y un bolígrafo, dispuesta por voluntad propia a quebrarme la cabeza con el crucigrama. —¡Aquí tienen sus órdenes! —interrumpió el mesero. Mi compañero de butaca y yo le agradecimos. Por un instante el desconocido mantuvo su mirada perdida en la pantalla del televisor a mi espalda mientras sorbía su bebida, aproveché para echarle un vistazo agazapándome con las noticias de sucesos.

Teniéndolo tan cerca, concluyo que ronda mi edad, sus orejas están adornada por zarcillos, usa traje de diseñador, además, desde su maletín, el anillo que descansa en su dedo índice hasta las mancuernas de su camisa de seda trae inscritos un símbolo. —De seguro es de esos millonarios que se las da de humilde o un tonto pobretón que gasta su salario entero en lujos absurdos para aparentar ser alguien que no es. —deduje.

Pasados unos minutos, perdí el interés en él y me ensimismé en buscarle solución a las casillas del pequeño cuadro. De pronto nos anuncian por el altavoz que el viaje tendrá un pequeño contratiempo debido a que un hato de ganado se le ocurrió descansar sobre las vías férreas a unos cinco kilómetros. —¡Mendōkusai! —salió de la boca del moreno, quién estira sus largas piernas, golpeándome en el acto. —¡Lo siento! —musita. —¡No hay cuidado! —contesto autómata sin despegar mis ojos de la plana.

Quince minutos en medio de la nada, pero eso no les precisa a las vaquillas que se resisten a levantarse de su pastoreo. Las personas comienzan a impacientarse, el de coleta se levanta, supongo que irá al baño o averiguar como va la situación. —«¿Me importa?»— en realidad no así que sigo en mi asunto. Lo siento llegar y retomar su asiento, recuesta su peso en el respaldar y cruza sus brazos como almohada. Muerdo la pluma, si tan solo lograra descifrar la palabra que se forma, sé que empieza con "I", pero ni idea de cual sea.

— ¡Icor! —exclama el de coleta. Lo miro con expectación, su rostro me indica que efectivamente es conmigo con quién habla.

—¿Disculpa? — inquiero.

—La respuesta de la nueve horizontal. A la sangre de los dioses se le conoce como "Icor". —replicó.

— Pero cómo… ¿Estás espiándome?

Hizo un mohín de despreocupación, levantando a su vez los hombros. —No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

—Otear lo que hacen los demás es de mala educación.

—Lo mismo podría decirte, porque en dos semanas no me has quitado los ojos de encima. —retó.

Si la vergüenza tuviera forma humanoide, sería su molde. Mi cara ardía y lo más infame era que no podía refutar nada al respecto. —Me pareces familiar —mentí descaradamente.

—¿sí? —extraño porque tu a mi no. —Lo atractivo que lo había encontrado, se había ido por la borda en cuanto habló. —Sin embargo, debo admitir que también te he visto.— acotó. Lo insólito es que su confesión, provocó que me diera un vuelco el corazón. —Por ejemplo, —continuó — siempre te sientas en el asiento del fondo y pides el mismo tipo de comida; estás leyendo "El Señor de los Anillos", vas por la página 33, mientras lees sin querer te ensortijas un mechón de cabello en el dedo y por intervalos te pierdes en el panorama del exterior.

Me quedé perpleja, pero poco a poco recobro el raciocinio. —¿Algo más? —le desafío.

—¡Oh, sí!, por tu acento deduzco que eres extranjera. No eres afín de usar pantalones, te gusta mostrar tus piernas, son parte de tus atributos y eso está bien porque si cubres ese par de hermosuras estarías atentando contra los derechos masculinos; tus ojos son realmente eclipsantes, grandes y decorados en ese tono que se debate entre el azul, el verde o una mezcla entre los dos. Son realmente bonitos. —¡Ah lo olvidaba! No estás casada.

Todo iba de maravilla hasta que trajo sin querer a colación mi divorcio. Su último comentario me sacó la piedra, la imagen de Sasori apareció ante mí. Debería sentirme cohibida, incluso acosada al darme cuenta que él tenía prácticamente agendado cada uno de mis movimientos, pero siendo sincera ha sido lo más cerca de un halago que he recibido en tres años. —¿Podría demandarte por acoso? —le reñí, tampoco se lo dejaría tan fácil.

—Puedes hacerlo, más no lo harás porque lo nuestro es mutuo.

—Y según tú, ¿Qué es lo nuestro?

—Deseo.

Me chillé como colegiala cortejada por el niño que le gusta. —¡Estás demente!

—¡Mujer! Podré ser lo que quieras, solo mírame a los ojos y atrévete a negarlo. Te lo pondré sencillo…

—¿Insinúas que soy torpe? —le interrumpo.

—En absoluto. Solo explícame algo—: Si en verdad estuvieras ofendida por lo que te acabo de decir, ya estarías haciendo un completo aspaviento; tu rostro te delata, tienes escrito "problemática" en letras neón sobre tu frente. Lo insólito es que alguien como yo que huye de los problemas, le parece excesivamente tentador estar contigo.

Tenía la boca seca, las piernas de gelatina y por más pervertido que parezca las bragas mojadas. La conciencia me dice que es riesgoso seguirle el juego de seducción al increíblemente descarado y guapo sujeto, por otro lado, por qué no darle paso a la osadía. A fin de cuentas, soy una persona adulta, responsable de mis actos. No dependo de nadie y puedo asumir la responsabilidad que ocurra de este hecho fortuito.

Fueron muchos los años entregados a un hombre a quién no le importo cambiarme por dos siliconas. Años que él no puede devolverme, comportándome como una dama, respetando el hogar. Sola. Llorando a mares en una jaula de oro.

Cuando te divorcias, tienes momentos de oscuridad donde te culpas a ti misma por quizás ser la causante de las muchas infidelidades de tu marido. Dejas de sentirte deseada por el sexo opuesto. Tantos años juntos hacen que la monotonía se abra paso entre los dos, se vuelve su compañera, el trajín del diario vivir te absorbe, pierdes el interés por compartir arrumacos. Hacer el amor se convierte en una obligación conyugal y no un placer. Ya una vez que sale a luz el adulterio, te destrozas el alma, la mente y la autoestima comparándote con la otra, llegas incluso a envidiarla, la acusas de ser la autora de todo, pero lo cierto es que ella es solo la punta del iceberg de un sinfín de errores tanto de tu pareja como tuyas. El confiar ciegamente en alguien también puede ser contraproducente.

Han sido mil noventa y cinco días en las que un hombre no me ha acariciado siquiera por error. Tres años cargando la cruz de la pobre esposa cornuda. Tres años de ser, la hija de, la hermana de, la mamá de. De la casa al trabajo, de allí a las reuniones del colegio de tu hijo y viceversa. —¡Maldición!, te conviertes en un ser invisible para la sociedad. Tachada de por vida como "la exmujer de fulanito de tal"

Mentiría si no muero porque él me hiciera una propuesta indecorosa; así arda en el infierno por la eternidad.

—¿Te propongo algo? —lo escucho decir, ocasionando que de inmediato mi cuerpo se tense. Solo atino a retarlo con la mirada, pero hecha un manojo de nervios. — ¿Estarías dispuesta a cederme tu pasión dentro de este vagón?

Ahí estaba la hora cero. La pregunta del millón que ansiaba y temía al mismo tiempo. ¿Ahora que responderé? —Soy una mujer casada. —le dije, no iba a acceder así porque así. Lo llevaría al límite.

—¡Mentir no es tu fuerte, mujer! —No llevas ni sortija de matrimonio ni de compromiso y antes de que repliques, hace dos días te oí confesarle al viejo Matsumoto que estás en trámites de divorcio.

Crucé mis brazos y mis piernas, arrugando el entre cejo. —Puede que ya tenga pareja.

—Si lo tuvieses no utilizarías la conjugación "puede", ¿verdad?

¡Carajo!, este hombre tras de morboso tiene una extraordinaria agilidad mental. —No me acostaré con un desconocido. Ni siquiera sé tu nombre. —le dije.

—Natsu Kurosaki, ¿y tú?

Probablemente esté dándome un nombre falso por lo que no es conveniente dar el propio. —Ōshin Kimimaru.

—¡Un gusto! —susurra. —Ya que hicimos los actos protocolarios debemos aprovechar que muchos han ido al área del restaurante. — Me gustas, mujer. ¡Mucho!, dentro de cuatro días partiré al extranjero y la vida me ha enseñado a punta de golpes que hay que vivir el aquí y ahora. No sé si te volveré a ver y muero por besar tus labios; te juro que si me cobras por hacerlo te pagaría el dinero que pidieras. Me tienes vuelto loco desde el primer día que te vi en la estación tratando sin resultado positivo sostener el sombrero que el viento insistía en quitártelo. Te pregunto nuevamente, ¿quieres tener sexo conmigo o no?

—¿Qué hay si me niego?

—Ningún problema. No voy a violarte si es lo que crees.

—¿Por qué yo?, ¿Qué hay si acepto?

—¡Te lo dije! Me encantas, tienes algo que me atrapa, solo que no soy bueno para las conquistas, acaso no te gustaría recodar durante tu vejez que fuiste capaz de entregarte sin inhibiciones a lo desconocido, atravesar una nueva experiencia a nuestra edad, arriesgarlo todo por una aventura inesperada.

—¡Mira!, por experiencia propia se lo difícil y doloroso que es enterarte que la persona que amas te es infiel así que no pretendo ni por asomo herir a otra mujer.

—No estoy casado.

—A todas debes decirle lo mismo.

—Te puedo dar mi identificación para que corrobores.

—Viudo o con compromiso mínimo haz de ser.

—Ni uno ni lo otro. Soy un soltero empedernido, pero por ti con gusto claudicaría en un santiamén. No entraré en detalles solo responde ¿sí o no?

—Y yo…—mordí mi labio inferior con desespero.

—¡Bien haremos esto! —musitó poniéndose de pie. —Iré al tocador del fondo; te esperaré dentro, das tres golpes quedos a la puerta para saber que eres tú. Si no llegas en cinco minutos entenderé que no rechazas mi oferta. Respetaré tu decisión y te aseguro que soy capaz de cambiarme de asiento en total de que te sientas tranquila en lo que dure el trayecto a casa. —siseó, luego metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y caminó hasta perderse por el pasadizo como si nada, dejándome con mis propios demonios en una lucha encarnecida.

¡Kami!, ¿Qué hago? Son más los contras que los pros. El hombre me atrae como imán. Como si hubiésemos estado predestinados a encontrarnos. Soy atosigada por el pecado. Me tienta como el polen a las abejas. Dentro del vagón solo estábamos tres personas, dos de ellas completamente dormidas, los demás no regresaban de tomar la cena, la cual era cortesía de la empresa ferroviaria debido al percance. Volví a morder mi labio casi produciéndome sangre, cerré los ojos y exhalé. No sé qué saldrá de esto. Una completa aberración quizás, pero por primera vez, después de más de treinta y seis meses de haber tomado la mano de mi hijo junto a unas cuantas maletas y liberarme de mi tormentoso matrimonio. Tomaría las riendas de mi vida y me daría la oportunidad de sentirme valorada por un hombre.

Me levanté con valentía. Valentía que iba esfumándose paulatinamente a cada paso. Llegué al sitio convenido, expelí nuevamente, animándome con ello a dar los tres suaves golpes. Mis palpitaciones cardiacas estaban aceleradas, más cuando el "click" al abrirse la puertecilla se originó, provocándome un respingo.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

Hola! Aquí un nuevo proyecto que espero capte su atención y les sea de su agrado. Les anticipo que la segunda parte está a un 90% de acabada, falta uno que otro detalle, por lo que pronto estaré subiéndolo. En realidad, esta historia sería one shot, sin embargo, tomé la decisión de dividirla en dos partes porque, en lo personal, cuando son capítulos muy largos tiendo a abrumare y la vista me cansa. Gracias Dios hace poco me hice un chequeo oftalmológico y salí con la vista perfecta, pero tan poco quiero perjudicarla y mucho menos las de ustedes.

Como siempre, me tomo el atrevimiento de agradecerles de ante mano tomarse su tiempo para leer mis boberías, si desean dejar un comentario o sugerencia favor hacerlo con el debido respeto, que estoy totalmente anuente a recibir cada una de sus acotaciones. Me agradan sus jaladas de orejas y su buena vibra. Para finalizar deseo de todo corazón que la luz divina guíe su camino. XD

¡See ya!


	2. Pasión

**Capítulo 2**

 **Pasión**

 **Nota** **:** **Los hechos narrados en las siguientes páginas contienen escenas sexualmente gráficas. Si el erotismo no es lo suyo, favor omitir este capítulo. Su autora hace previa salvedad, cada quién lo lee bajo su propia responsabilidad. XD**

* * *

Llena de miedo di los tres toques acordados. El incomparable crujido de la puertecilla al abrirse, me provocó un respingo. De un momento a otro, un brazo varonil se asomó desde el interior, tomando el mío, jalándome hacia sí.

—Espera aquí. —dijo para luego asomar un poco su cabeza, corroborando que no había muros en la costa.

—¿Y si alguien ocupa el tocador? —pregunté con nervios.

—Todo estará bien, ¡tranquilízate!

—¿Sobornaste al camarero?

—¡Qué imaginativa eres, mujer!

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Nada. —musitó, restándole importancia con sus hombros.

—¿Qué hiciste? —reiteré, colocando mis brazos en jarra y dando mi mejor rostro iracundo.

—Solamente coloqué la tarjeta de "en uso" sobre el llavín.

El espacio dentro del tocador era muy angosto, casi no podíamos movernos. Cruzamos miradas, sonriéndonos para darnos apoyo. —Las grandes manos del pelo negro se posicionaron en los laterales de mi cabeza. —¿Asustada?, me preguntó y su refrescante aliento chocó contra mi cara. —Asentí en respuesta. —¡Yo también! —musitó.

Se escuchan voces provenientes de afuera, avisándonos que los pasajeros volvían a sus puestos. — ¿Debemos apurarnos preciosa?, susurró. —Puso sus brazos a mi cintura elevándome hasta poner mis posaderas sobre el borde del lavabo.

Sabíamos con antelación que esto es una completa locura. Nuevamente nos atravesamos con las miradas. Me encontraba temblorosa por la incertidumbre, por la excitación. Él atinó a sonreír ladinamente. —Parecemos un par de jovenzuelos asustados por ser encontrados en pleno cachondeo, ¿cierto? —sonreí por su comentario. El inocente intentaba quitarle el ácido al asunto. Di un brinco al sentir sus cálidas manos rozar mis pantorrillas. Se acercó lentamente a mi oído y dijo —: ¡Tócame! —. Esa revelación aunada a una voz ronca que eriza la piel, desarticuló mis defensas en un dos por tres.

—¿Cómo te gusta que te toquen? —pregunté calladamente porque era evidente que no podíamos hacer ruido, haciendo un pésimo intento de voz sensual. Arrepintiéndome por mostrarme ante él como una mojigata.

—¡Cómo tú quieras, gatita! —fue su respuesta. De inmediato caracoleó sus manos hasta mis muslos, esta vez con posesión, arrastrando con ello mi falda, formando un rollito con la tela, alrededor de mi cintura. —Y así sin más. Sin preámbulos de nada, estampó su boca a la mía.

No fue un beso pausado. Tampoco romántico. Más bien era tosco, desesperado e imperioso. Una guerra sin tregua iniciaba en nuestras bocas. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban al igual que nuestros brazos que resultaban insuficientes para la mutua exploración.

«¡Mi dios!» —Este hombre besa como un demonio. —¡Y ni siquiera sé cómo besa uno! — Si bien Sasori es un idiota, debo darle méritos por ser un excelente besador y ni que decir de amante. —No solo yo puedo opinar al respecto, ¡créanme! —, pero el moreno que me tiene atrapada entre sus brazos, no tiene punto de comparación. Mi pelirrojo ex marido es un principiante ante él.

Nos separamos para tomar aire. Nuestros pechos subían y bajaban como si hubiésemos corrido un maratón. Nuestras ropas estaban hechas un desastre. Mi labial carmín resplandecía en su boca. Asimismo, puedo imaginar que, tal y como le sucede a él, mi frente está decorada con pequeñas gotas de sudor, mi cabello despeinado y mis mejillas ruborosas. Pretender tener sexo en un cubículo tan pequeño, hace que se acelere el calor corporal y por ende el vaho se hace presente.

—Besas increíblemente bien — me halagó.

—¡Tú no te quedas atrás! —confesé.

—¡Así me gusta desinhíbete! —me dijo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque estabas muy callada. Obviamente debemos manejar la mayor discreción, pero adoraría verte más atrevida.

—¡Y no has visto nada aún, vago!

— ¿No?

—¡En absoluto! —Y con ello me abalancé sobre él como leona al acecho. Retomamos los besos. Exquisitos. Deliciosos y húmedos lengüetazos. Quitó sus suaves labios de los míos. Comenzó a darme besitos mariposa por todo mi cuello, luego la pasión le ganó, convirtiéndolos en lamidas. —El morbo de lo prohibido se anidó en nuestros corazones. Caímos en sus artimañas y una vez atados a sus hilos, poco nos importaba que todo saliera a la luz pública.

Se ladeó más hacia mí para delinear mi garganta con la punta de su lengua, ascendiendo por esta, subiendo por mi mentón y pegar una vez más su boca a la mía. Sus besos esta vez fueron más cautos, casi con significado. Recorrió mi torso, masajeando mis pechos. —«Jadeamos»— Puso sus manos en el ribete de mi blusa, jalándola para sacarla por encima de mi cabeza; quedé semidesnuda de la cintura para arriba, vestida solo por mi sostén verde esmeralda que no hace conjunto con mis bragas.

—¡Combina con tus ojos! —musitó, posicionando sus manos detrás de mi espalda para desprender magistralmente el broche que lo sostenía. Con un sutil movimiento bajó los tirantes de este por mis brazos, los saqué y quedé con mis blancos senos desprotegidos. Mis pezones reaccionaron al contacto con el frío. Se pusieron corrugados y en un tono más rosa de lo normal.

—¡Perfectos! —siseó más para sí mismo. Cogió mis mamas para manosearlas, se llevó una a la boca mientras que era solazada por el pezón. —Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás, —era demasiado placer en tampoco tiempo. —No fue egoísta con ninguna. Complació a la dos hasta saciarlas.

Serpenteó como cobra. —Direccionando su cuerpo al sur del mío. Decidido a agazaparse en mi intimidad. — Una parte de mí mostraba timidez. Mi experiencia sexual se reduce a tres hombres —: Mi novio de secundaria, con quién perdí mi virtud después de la final de campeonato; mi novio universitario y por último mi ex. —«¿Qué tal si no satisfago las expectativas del moreno?» — Ese mismo hombre por el que he tirado al retrete todos los valores inculcados por mis padres. El mismo que está arrodillado ante mí con pretensiones de hacerme un oral.

Las nocivas dudas repiqueteaban en mi mente. En mi conciencia. —No me dejaban en paz aun estando sentada sobre los mosaicos del lavamanos, con un extraño en medio de mis piernas, con mis glúteos cubiertos únicamente por mis bragas, las cuales, —¡gracias al cielo! —, son una de las más decentes que tengo y no un calzón mata pasión que lo hiciera salir del baño como alma que lleva el diablo.

El muy maldito se negó a hundir su boca en aquel lugar que clamaba por ser atendido. — Fue una falsa alarma, — solamente dio un beso casto sobre el encaje, pero la notar cuán mojado estaba, quiso paladear un poco, así que lamió el retazo que resguardaba la costura de mi sexo.

Se estiró cuan alto era, dejó su rostro frente al mío. Desesperadamente, mientras nos besábamos, comencé a quitarle la chaqueta azul marino de su traje, —la tiré por ahí— él detuvo el beso, no así sus caricias, separándose para darme más libertad de desnudarlo, introdujo sus dedos a mi melena, masajeando mi cuero cabelludo, luego jaló con fiereza mis rubias hebras de cabello, exigiéndome con ello a sostener mi cabeza inclinada. —¡Quédate así!, ¡Mirándome sin pestañear! —pidió.

Estuvimos así unos instantes. Diciéndonos todo y nada a la vez. — Era un juego peligroso dónde la única víctima iba a ser yo. — «Es lo menos inteligente que hecho jamás.» —pensé.

Sin más preámbulo, desabotoné su camisa, bajándola por sus tonificados brazos. —Arrojándola por ahí. — El perfecto torso del moreno quedó al descubierto. Lucía un par de pectorales que inducían a acurrucarse sobre ellos. — restregué mis manos por todo su pecho. — Cosa que lo excitó en sobremanera. Lo sé porque resopló y contrajo el estómago al sentir mi tacto. Su piel se erizaba bajo mis palmas. Pellizqué sus pezones, pero no soporté el abstenerme de llevármelos a la boca. Los chupeteé hasta dejarlos como púas. Descendí entre lamidas, besé sus músculos abdominales. Introduje mi lengua a su ombligo, percibí el delicado rastro de vello que bajaba hasta perderse en el pantalón.

Él tenía mi dedo índice atrapado en su boca. Succionándolo con movimientos envolventes. —chupaba y gruñía. — Era excesivamente erótico. Más de lo que podía resistir. —¡Lleva tu mirada a mi pantalón! —ordenó, atrayéndome al presente.

—¿Qué es lo que ves? —inquirió.

—Lo muy excitado que estás. —respondí con sinceridad.

—¿Qué harás al respecto?, ¿Me dejarás así o vendrás a mi rescate?

Estaba totalmente hechizada por aquel abultamiento reflejado en la pelvis del sujeto. —¿Vas a salvarme? —indagó nuevamente, izando mi barbilla. —¿Eso dependerá de qué entiendes por tortura o salvación? —dije juguetona y con ello bajé de mi incomodo asiento para arrodillarme ante él. Clavé mi mirada a la suya para trazar mi lengua sobre la cremallera de su pantalón.

—¡Oh, santo cielo! —balbuceó.

Zafo su cinturón con delicadeza, desabotono su pantalón, bajándolo con ímpetu. Frente a mí quedó en evidencia que al desvergonzado coletudo no le gusta portar calzoncillos. Su majestuosa virilidad quedó frente a mí. Desnuda y Orgullosa. De color caramelo. Erecta y venosa. Decorada por un denso y oscuro vello púbico. —Digna de presumir. —

La corona de su falo estaba hinchada, colorada y lagrimosa. —Dejándome sin aliento—. Haciéndome meditar si podría caber en mi interior.

Llevé su miembro a mi cavidad bucal. Engullendo toda su longitud. — Alcé mi mirada, necesitaba contemplar cada una de sus expresiones. Estimulándome visualmente con aquel masculino rostro, poseedor de uno ojos rasgados. —Lo masturbé con cautela para no hacerle daño. Mi tráquea crujió cuando profundicé la felación. Maniobrándolo hasta el hastío. —Él no daba más. —Lo sé porque entre dientes me suplicaba que le permitiera poseerme. Me levanté antes de que colapsara, me aupó por los hombros para ponerme de pie.

De inmediato giró mi cuerpo. Inclinándome. Sostuve el peso de mi cuerpo con mis manos pegadas al azulejo. — Me quería con la cola levantada y así lo hice. —Se agachó, colando sus pulgares a cada extremo de mi ropa interior, bajándola lentamente hasta dejarlas alrededor de mis talones. —¡Hermoso! —ronroneó, para luego darle un azote a una de mis pompas. Más que sentir dolor. Produjo un estimulante picor que me obligó a morder la parte interna de mis mejillas. —Mordió esa misma nalga y así que no pude más. Gemí. Me fue imposible acallarlo, más cuando sus manos abrieron el canal que separa mis glúteos para darle paso a su lengua que mancillaba mi intimidad y su nariz cosquilleaba mi recto.

De perfil como estaba y contra el pequeño espejo, formando con mi cuerpo un ángulo de cuarenta cinco. Las sensaciones se hacían más vivenciales. Tenía libre acceso para hacer conmigo lo que le plazca. —Era implacable en su objetivo. Despertó mis bajos instintos. —¡Iba a correrme! —captó el mensaje puesto que apremió sus cometidas. — Fue instante. Un mísero momento en que mi alma se desprendió de mi cuerpo. Un ínfimo minuto en que una corriente eléctrica navegó por mi anatomía.

Ahí estaba yo. Fatigada por la faena a la que me sometió el moreno. Tenía mis piernas abiertas como compás geométrico con un caliente y viscoso líquido deslizándose por mis muslos; sudorosa, sin rastro de labial en mis labios y el peinado descompuesto.

—¡Sabes delicioso! —dijo. Se levantó de su escondite, relamiendo sus comisuras con una sonrisa ladina y sarcástica. Vano fue mi intento de enderezarme. La habilidad de movilizarme había abandonado mi cuerpo. —Sin embargo, me es insuficiente. — demandó, besando mi cuello con ahínco, su perrilla hormigueaba la zona erógena de mi nuca.

Me recosté a su torso sintiéndome exhausta. Con esfuerzo entrelacé mis brazos a su cuello. Él dirigió los propios a mis pechos, entreteniéndose con ellos. Poco a poco deslizó sus manos a mi cintura para acariciarla. Se hincó para tener su cabeza a la altura de mi vientre y poder besarlo, bordeó mi ombligo con la punta de su lengua, sus manos pretendían aventurarse hacia mi vagina, pero lo impedí antes de que el palpara aquello que quizás le sería visualmente desagradable.

—¿Sucede algo, preciosa?

—Sí.

—¿No te gusta?, ¿Hice algo mal? —inquirió con preocupación.

—Me ha fascinado todo. Es sólo saber algo, más bien verlo, antes de que sigamos adelante.

Atravesándome con los ojos y una de sus cejas arqueadas, dijo—: ¿Qué?

—Esto es común en muchas mujeres, aunque todavía no he conocido alguna a quién no le apene un tanto desnudarse ante un hombre aun siendo este su esposo. Con valor me volví frente a él, y resbalé mi falda para que nada obstaculizara su campo visual. —¿Ahora entiendes a qué me refiero? — indagué.

Pasaron unos segundos y él sólo elevó sus cejas en señal de asombro, pero se abstuvo de hacer comentarios. —¿Así que es eso? —se atrevió a decir, colocando sus dedos en la pequeña y horizontal cicatriz que descansaba en mi pubis. Dibujándola y estremeciéndome por el contacto.

«Asentí, tragándome un sollozo»—Las cesáreas suelen suceder cuando eres madre primeriza. —añadí.

—¡Ya veo!, ¿Te arrepientes de ser madre y cargar con la séquela de ello?

—Puedo arrepentirme de muchas cosas. Pero si algo me hace inmensamente feliz y no tengo palabras para explicar cuánto; es ser la madre de un pelirrojo, pecoso y risueño; por quien sería capaz de dar mi vida.

Una sonrisa se formó en su boca. Estaba impresa a lo largo de esta y era tan enigmática que te invitada a imitarla. No encontré una frase justa para tan increíble espectáculo con hoyuelos repintados en sus mejillas incluidos.

—A mí me encantaría ser padre. —comentó sin detener sus arrumacos.

—¿Creí que lo eras?

—No. Estuve a punto de serlo, pero el bebé no se formó bien.

—¡Lo siento!, no quise importunarte.

—¡Y no lo haces, cariño! —Dime entonces, ¿por qué te avergüenzas?

—No es agradable a la vista, ¿cierto?

—¡Mujeres! — murmuró. Negando con su cabeza. —Notaste que tengo un tatuaje en mi pecho, ¿verdad? —Afirmé con mi cabeza. —Era un ciervo de amplias astas y de color marrón. —Si lo detallas bien está sobrepuesto a otro. El original llevaba inscrito el nombre de mi novia de colegio. ¡Eso sí es una soberana estupidez!

Si me fuese permitido destornillarme de risa, lo hubiese hecho, más cuando un mohín sobre el mal recuerdo surcó su rostro.

—¿Te han dicho que tienes una sonrisa cautivante? —exclamó, haciéndome sonrojar.

—¡Bien!, ya que te preocupa que no sea padre todavía, podemos arreglarlo fácilmente. Permíteme hacértelo sin protección quizás te embarace, ¡con gusto me dejo amarrar por ti! —indicó socarronamente, guiñando un ojo.

Rodé mis ojos como respuesta.

—¡Vamos, mujer! —Estoy lo suficientemente empalmado. No quiero enfriarme y el tiempo apremia así que, ¡manos a la obra! —refunfuñó.

Tantas sensaciones revolucionándose en mi ser me impedían pensar claramente. Me perdí a la deriva del placer. Me deleito entre el sabor de lo prohibido del pecado original.

—¿En qué estábamos? —dijo. Me hizo girar como bailarina, colocó su mano a la mitad de mi espalda y me besó con frenesí. Me arrastró hasta el retrete dándome la orden de sentarme sobre el tanque de agua. De nueva cuenta abro. Anticipada y automáticamente. —Exhibo mi entrepierna sin decoro alguno. — se acuclilla poniendo sus manos en mis rodillas para apartar mis extremidades exponencialmente.

Me quedé estupefacta con tan erótica escena. Más esto no era sinónimo de retroceder. Moría porque él se hundiera en mi cuerpo. En mi alma. Aunque eso era mucho pedir. — Moja sus labios con su propia saliva, separa mis labios vaginales con sus dedos, cierra sus ojos y sepulta su aterciopelada lengua en mi clítoris.

Une dos de sus dedos a su escrutinio. Los mueve en sincronía magistralmente. Los sumerge profundamente para luego arrástralos con vehemencia. — Encuentra el punto exacto que me hace estremecer. Siento como el clímax nace en mis entrañas. Se cimbra en mi bajo vientre y me provoca una ola de calor corporal. —¡Oh, kami!, —solté inevitablemente en un casi inaudible gemido.

Con pequeños golpecitos en su frente, pretendo avisarle que iba a correrme. Estallar con anhelo.

—¿Qué pasa? — pregunta sin detener la labor.

— Voy correrme. —confesé.

—¡Hazlo!, ¿Qué te atrasa? —ironizó el infeliz.

—Tú. —respondí.

—¿Yo?, ¿por qué?

—No lo haré en tu boca, ¡apártate!

—¡Oh, sí que lo harás! —dijo, apremiando su trabajo.

No es que nunca lo hubiese hecho. — Infinidad de veces lo hice con el padre de mi hijo, y pagué el favor de la misma manera. —Aceptaba su semiente con gusto, pero practicarlo con un desconocido me parecía antihigiénico. —«No sabía sus costumbres. Ya bastante me rifo el pellejo con que incluso me contagie una enfermedad venérea.» — Fue hasta que su húmeda lengua hizo contacto con mi receptivo botón que me di cuenta que el bribón había vuelto a sus andanzas. —arrancándome de mis malévolos pensamientos. — Ahora me importaba un pepino emanar mis flujos en toda su cara.

Mi cuerpo se tensó. Mis músculos vaginales apretaron sus dedos. Me arqueé hacia adelante. Y ese dolor tan placentero se hizo presente. —La pequeña muerte se abrió paso en mi interior. —¡Estallando en decadencia!

El alto moreno se erigió con orgullo, no sin antes beberse mis jugos. Se limpió los restos de mi orgasmo con su pulgar. —No sé por qué te niegas. Si ya te habías venido en mi boca. —pronunció, haciéndome bramar.

Llevó su mano al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Sacó su billetera y de esta una pequeña envoltura cuadrada de vivos colores. —La misma que no dejaba espacio para dudas. — Lo abrió con sus dientes. Previo a colocárselo, untó saliva por toda la longitud de su pene. —Con gusto le ayudaría si tuviera capacidad motora, pero mi fuerza había escapado de mis brazos. —creo que leyó mi mente porque me guiñó un ojo. — Lentamente cubrió su órgano sexual con el látex, dejando espacio para su semen.

Por tercera vez consecutiva, me giró llevándome por los aires. Obligándome a colocar mis manos sobre la pared. — Apartó mis piernas como en requisa policiaca. Buscó una posición favorecedora para las penetraciones, una vez hallada, besó mi espalda mientras amasa mis nalgas con fervor. Estimula mi hendidura con sus pulgares, de pronto la molesta intromisión de su glande me induce a soltar un leve quejido. Quita unos mechones sueltos de mi cabello, se acerca a mi oído para mordisquear el lóbulo —¿Te duele? —musitó.

—¡Ve despacio! —me animo a suplicar. —¡De acuerdo! —responde para después tomar su pene desde la base. De forma lenta y precavida se adentra a mi femineidad. Suspiramos al sentirnos acoplados. —Glorioso telonero. Antesala de lo que estaba por venir. —Su torso se adhiere a mi espalda y raspa uno de mis hombros con sus dientes.

El golpeteo a la madera de la puerta nos hizo dar un brinco.

—¿Está ocupado? —preguntó el entrometido.

—¡Dame un minuto! —musitó lastimeramente. «No sé si por disimulo o por no poder moverse en mi interior.»

—¡Oh, está bien!, ¡siento incomodarlo! —replicó al desconocido, a quién sus pasos delataron que se había alejado.

—¿Un minuto? —ronroneé en sorna y con mi ceja arqueada.

—¡Es un decir, mujer! —señaló de malagana. —Temo que ahora sí, debemos apresurarnos. —acotó. No había terminado la oración cuando los rieles del tren iniciaron su travesía.

Sacó su pene completamente para encajarlo nuevamente en mi vagina. Fue una presión ruda y sin contemplaciones. —Sabía perfectamente donde me encontraba. En el tocador de un ferrocarril teniendo intimidad con un desconocido. Todo eso me importaba poco en este preciso momento. —Él empujaba duro, sin miramientos. Me estiraba por dentro. Se mecía, sacando y metiendo su miembro. Su garganta producía discretos gruñidos, mientras que yo clavaba mis uñas a sus anchos hombros y mordía mis labios para prevenir cualquier gimoteo. El seco eco de sus caderas golpeando mi trasero pudo habernos delatado de no ser que el brillante pelo negro abrió el grifo a todo chorro. El tórrido sonido del agua caer, amortiguaba cualquier otra resonancia.

—¡Así, así…! —me atreví a pedir y esto avivó a la bestia que él llevaba dormida en su interior. Observé con las gotas de sudor escapaban deliberadamente de nuestros cuerpos, su boca ultrajaba mi cuello y sus manos violentaban mis pechos. El arrebato sexual nos hacía perdernos en el limbo. El tiempo y el espacio sobraban. Solo existíamos él y yo, en ese recóndito lugar.

Él es consciente de ser quién me acorraló al límite de mi voluntad. No había poder humano que refrenara a este hombre. Lo único jodidamente molesto era que no podía gemir tal y como me dictaba el éxtasis a hacerlo. —Sólo nuestra respiración irregular rompía el mutismo. — Cada una de sus estocadas me volvían loca. Adicta a su piel. A su cuerpo. A todo él. — Mi instinto de sobrevivencia me decía que debía disfrutar el momento y salir de ahí cuanto antes sin mirar atrás. En cambio, la esperanza incrementaba en mi alma, invitándome a soñar despierta con que, quizás podríamos llegar a algo más.

Sus asaltos se intensificaron a tal punto de sensibilizar cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas, —el tambaleo del movimiento del tren dificultaba el coito — mi coño abrazó su pene cuando el orgasmo llegó. Aumentó sus embates en búsqueda de su propia liberación. Bastaron tres estocadas más para que su eyaculación saliera a borbotones, impregnándose en el condón.

Se derrumbó sobre mi columna vertebral. Estábamos jadeando. Acogidos por todo lo acontecido. Completamente satisfechos. —«Al menos yo sí»— ¡Y por fin!, después de tanta estira y encoje en los tribunales, las reuniones con mi abogado, las horas parloteando con el terapeuta emocional, las clases de yoga, y las sumas de dinero invertidas en ellas; vengo a descubrir que, lo que realmente necesitaba con carácter urgente era una misericordiosa sesión de sexo. Duro y perverso. Vano y excitante. Con un hombre a quién con costos conozco su nombre.

Un sujeto quién de forma indirecta me ha hecho sentir deseada y venerada. Me devolvió mi sensualidad. Esa que siempre tuve, pero encerré en un calabozo para darle paso a la madre jefa de hogar.

Ahora sé que puedo ser ambas. La madre ejemplar y la puta en la cama. Ahora es el momento justo para defender mis derechos de ser amada y respetada. Ahora es momento de ser... ¡Mujer!

 **CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

 **¿Bien?, ¿Qué les pareció ese coito?, ¿Les gustó? —Cualquier queja, consejo u comentario, saben bien donde realizarlo, de mi parte quedo satisfecha con este capítulo; sin embargo, admito que me ha costado escribirlo porque hace buen tiempo que no describo sobre lemons. Sé que dije que serían únicamente dos capítulos, pero ¿Qué creen?, me ha dado el cerebro para narrar cosas cochambrosas. En síntesis, es probable que tenga uno o dos capítulos más.**

 **Agradezco los consejos y palabras de—: Andreina. Salomon; Neenav. V; Mar Fer Hatake y ANABELITA N. Además, de dos comentarios que aún la plataforma no me permite abrir, —los reconoce, pero no los carga—sea quiénes sean mil gracias por tomarse su tiempo y dejar sus opiniones, me ayudan a seguir mejorando.**

 **Finalmente, no me gusta excederme en la cantidad de páginas escritas por capítulo, no obstante, no podía cortar toda esta tórrida sesión de sexo a la mitad y continuarla en la siguiente. Por lo que me vale madre que se queden ciegos por morbosos. Jejejeje ¡son bromas! XD**

 **Me despido con un caluroso, ¡hasta pronto!, y deseándoles que la luz de todo lo divino guíe su camino.**


	3. Contra cara

**Capítulo 3**

 **Contra cara**

* * *

Tocaron a la puerta y los dos nos miramos con espanto. Él rápidamente cubrió mi boca con una mano. —Sí. —decidió responder con un dejo.

—¡Oh, disculpe!, ¿Tardará mucho? —se le escuchó preguntar a un sujeto.

—Hombre si te soy sincero, llevo horas aquí metido, ¿tú que crees?

No se oyó ruido alguno, minutos después el individuo dijo—: ¿Creo que mejor voy al baño del otro vagón?

—¡Viejo, es lo más prudente!, ¡Esto aquí huele muy mal!

—¡Gracias por avisar!

Quitó su mano de mi boca, y me fue inevitable no reírme, desdichadamente no podía hacerlo a carcajadas.

—¿Qué querías que le dijera? —inquirió, imitando mi risa. —¡Mira, hombre!, acabo de echarme un polvo de muerte lenta, dame unos minutos y estaré listo, ¡Ah y cuidado al entrar!, puede que encuentres algún fluido corporal adherido por ahí.

—¡Baka! —le regañé, surtiéndole un suave puñetazo en su hombro.

Mutuamente nos acomodamos nuestras ropas entre besos y toqueteos. Retoqué mi maquillaje. ¡Lista! —anuncié.

—¡Excelente!, ideé un plan. Saldré primero, me quedaré a la par de la puerta, si alguien llega a ocupar el baño, lo devolveré. Te aviso y sales rápido, ¿vale?

—¿Qué les dirás?

—Lo mismo que al anterior. Que tuve pringa pie. Solo en casos de extrema necesidad alguien se mete a un baño después de ser usado por una persona con diarrea así que se irán apenas los informe.

—¡Puerco! —exclamé.

—¿Por?, ¿Acaso tu no lo haces? —Si es así pues permíteme decirte que eres anormal.

—¡Obviamente hago del dos! —respondí entre dientes y muerta de vergüenza. —Pero no soy afín de pregonarlo a los cuatro vientos como tú.

—¡Exagerada!, además, por si no lo has notado aquí huele a sexo.

Lo cierto es que no lo había percibido, pero apenas el hombre tardó en decirlo y yo comencé a olfatear cuál sabueso de cacería. El corazón me palpitaba a mil por hora, moriría de pena si alguien advirtiera que estuve encerrada haciendo cochinadas con este papanatas. Mi mente se desbloqueó, reaccionando inmediatamente para izar mi bolsa y registrarla frenéticamente hasta dar con mi cosmetiquera. La abrí removiendo los polvos traslucidos, el labial, el rímel y otros artilugios de belleza por todo lado —¡Bingo! —acerté con el objeto de mi búsqueda. —¡Ten!, ayudará a amortiguar el olor. —le dije entregándole mi perfume de bolsillo.

— ¡Dolce & Gabbana, ¿eh?! — ¡Chica osada! —añadió, destapando el frasco con la esencia para llevarla hasta rozar sus fosas nasales para olerlo. —¡Huele muy bien!, aunque, ¿Crees que realmente esto funcione?

—Tienes el increíble don de arruinar un atesorado momento. —acoté sin pensarlo y sin darme cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde que lo había dicho en voz alta.

—¿Atesorado?

«Ahora entiendo porqué papá siempre me regañaba de pequeña por bocaza.»—No quise decir eso, no supe escoger bien las palabras. —Traté estúpidamente de arreglar la situación, pero lo cierto es que me hundía cada vez un poco más.

—Para mí también fue un momento muy bueno. —pronunció, rascándose la nuca. Y por un vano lapso de tiempo, los dos permanecimos en silencio y absorbidos por la mirada del otro. —¡Iré a ver! — susurró mientras deslizaba la yema de sus dedos sobre mi mentón. Yo solo me abstuve a asentir y acatar su orden como niña obediente. Tomó el pomo para abrir la puerta, sin embargo, antes de salir giró a verme, alzó el frasco de mi perfume, ¿puedo quedármelo? —me preguntó.

Arrugué mi entrecejo ante su solicitud. —Sí. —respondí.

Me guiñó un ojo aunando a ello su insinuante sonrisa ladina, asomó ligeramente su cabeza, luego se atrevió a salir y me hizo una señal para que lo imitara. Una vez en el exterior, escuché como el personal del ferrocarril avisa que habíamos arribado y podíamos bajar. — Él, por otro lado, disimulaba talentosamente, tiene el rostro perfecto para hacerlo, sin un ápice de gesticulación, recostado a la pared y sus manos dentro los bolsillos como si estuviese aguardando para poder entrar al baño.

—¡Ve tranquila y con cuidado! —fue su fría forma de decirme, ¡adiós!

Quizás porque es mi primera vez en estos ruedos, pretendo un trato más caluroso, me regañó mentalmente por mi ingenuidad, ¿Qué beneficio puede ser resultado de un hecho fortuito? —. Brindando mi mejor actuación giro a verlo por última vez para dignarme exclusivamente a agitar mi mano a manera de despedida decorándola con la mejor de mis sonrisas. —No le rogaría. No suplicaría ni en mil quinientos años.

Caminé erguida y con los ánimos recuperados. El moreno, colateralmente trajo consigo un estuche de autoestima bajo su brazo, ofreciéndomelo sin medidas ni reservas.

La aglomeración de pasajeros, periodistas y familiares esperando la llegada de sus seres queridos. Era una noticia insólita, un retraso de horas sufrido por el insólito escape de unas cuantas cabezas de ganado que decidieron irse de farra, es sin duda una historia para la posteridad y merecedora de los tabloides. —No debería bromear con ello, gracias a esos novillos me siento rejuvenecida y con ganas de comerme el mundo. En agradecimiento, no consumiré carne de res. Nunca más.

Llenándome de valor para no mirar por todos lados en su búsqueda, me abro paso entre la multitud. —¡Temari, por acá! —la vivaracha voz de Matsuri golpea mis tímpanos, me acerco hasta donde se encuentra junto a mi camarógrafo.

—¿Quién iba a decir que tu también estabas recluida en el tren? —inquirió la risueña reportera sensacionalista.

—Estoy hospedada a escasas cuadras de acá.

—¿Hubo algo grave que lamentar? —preguntó esta vez Daimaru.

—Solamente el haberme perdido el partido contra Kumogakure, ¿Cómo nos fue? —pregunté.

—Te debo cien. Empatamos. —refunfuñó Daimaru.

—¡Te lo dije!

Noté que Matsuri se paraba de puntillas tratando de ver todo el rededor. —¿Buscas a alguien?

—Sí. Me dijeron que en este mismo tren viajaba el consejero del Hokage.

Levanté mis cejas con incredulidad, —¿De veras?

—Al menos ese fue el dato que me enviaron, tenía que estar acá previo a la llegada del ferrocarril y lograr por todos los medios conseguir, aunque sea una palabra salida de su boca. Pero el hombre le hace honor a su alias, —"sombra".

—¿Sombra?, ¿Y por qué le llaman así?

—Porque siempre está pegado al Hokage. Eso y por su habilidad para fugarse de las cámaras.

—No entendí eso último.

—Él acompaña al Nanadaime hokage, vaya donde vaya, pero con la particularidad que lo hace oculto.

—En las sombras.

—¡Exacto! —se cuentan con los dedos las veces es que un dichoso logre capturar su imagen. Algunos dicen que él es el poder detrás del trono y que el séptimo no sería el prestigioso líder de la unión de las cinco grandes naciones de no ser por la colaboración de Nara sama.

—¿Y cómo es él?

—¿No lo conoces?

—Físicamente no.

—De nada bueno te pierdes, cuñada. — Volví mis ojos ante su comentario. Ella y su maldita fijación hacia mi ojeroso hermano que no le da ni la hora. —Bueno, a mi parecer es apuesto, sin ser excesivo, al menos no con la estima que le profesan muchas mujeres, incluso hombres, que lo catalogan como demasiado guapo.

—¿Quizás lo vean así por cargo? —osé en decir.

—¡Puede ser!, Quédate junto a mí, tal vez la suerte esté de mi lado y consiga entrevistarlo. Sería una noticia bomba.

—He escuchado que le huye a la prensa rosa.

—¿Huir?, yo diría que la aborrece. Se rumora que mantiene euna constante guerra en que odia más, la prensa farandulera o que sus cientos de amantes pretendan ser algo más que eso.

—¿Mujeriego? —inquirí.

—¡Empedernido!, créeme cuando te digo que el hombre conoce más vaginas que un ginecólogo. He entrevistado a unas cuantas, de sus víctimas, todas concuerdan en que es un amante sin igual, pero es alérgico al compromiso.

— No lo conozco, pero por tu descripción no me simpatiza. ¡Por cierto!, tu trabajo es sobre el espectáculo, y según tú el tipo lo odia, ¿cómo vas a hacerle para captar su atención?

—¡Ya veré!

Estábamos en esa disyuntiva cuando varios oficiales del ferrocarril en compañía de unos agentes de seguridad comenzaron a agruparse hasta bordear la puerta principal del tren.

—Daimaru, ¡ten lista la cámara! —anunció la castaña mientras jaloneaba mi brazo para acercarnos a la cantidad de periodistas que rodeaban la salida. Los hombres de negro fueron más astutos, de un momento a otro abrieron unos amplios paraguas negros para impedir los flashes y la toma de imágenes del sujeto con ínfulas de Daimyō. Lo que los gigantes no tomaron en cuenta es que mi compañera de trabajo es muy pequeña y delgada que cabe en cualquier parte. Me arrastró con ella por un espacio mínimo, las luces de las cámaras rebotaban contra las ventanas y lograban reflejar una silueta dispuesta a bajarse de la locomotora.

—Gradúa bien el lente para que se vea bien el interior del compartimiento. —ordenó Matsuri.

—¡ _Ahí viene_! —vociferaron.

No negaré que la curiosidad me resulta avasalladora. Tengo total visibilidad a la compuerta del tranvía, gracias a la ventaja de ser alta, más el valor agregado producto de los diez centímetros de mis tacones. El estar entre tal gentío es tedioso, los periodistas extendían los micrófonos, los camarógrafos intentaban conseguir una posición privilegiada para una foto de portada, los demás mortales también valían su lugar a punta de gritos y empujones.

—¡Hijo de p…! —por poco suelto una palabrota al ser pisoteada.

—¡Ten más cuidado! —bufó Daimaru, quién con uno de sus gruesos brazos jaloneó al baboso.

—¡Déjalo así! —le dije a mi gigante rescatista.

—¡ _Es él_! —vociferaron y el mundo se detuvo para girarse a ver al pequeño y longevo hombrecillo.

—¿Ese es Nara Shikamaru? —me atreví a preguntar con estupefacta voz.

—¿En qué planeta vives? —me regañó Matsuri. —¡Obviamente no lo es!, ¿no escuchas el abucheo?, el consejero es un cuarentón buenmozo, no un honorable anciano que huele a santos óleos.

—¿Se te olvida que estuve lejos de todo lo civilizado por cerca de seis años? —repliqué con ironía.

Así fue, mi exmarido debió tomar la batuta como embajador en una aldea tan remota y en medio de una guerra civil. Recuerdo como tardaba horas en redactar sus informes en la máquina de escribir, como la gente corría espavorida cuando la guerrilla se avecinaba, el sonoro chillido que avisaba el toque de queda al dar las doce, se expandía por toda la cuidad. El agua, el pan y la electricidad eran privilegios de pocos y una barbarie despilfarrarlos.

—¡ _Nos tomó el pelo una vez más_!

— _Fallamos con la exclusiva chicos, ¡andando!_

— _Otra buena cantidad de yenes que se nos escapan de las manos._

Eran parte del farfullo expansivo entre todos los ahí reunidos, los cuales, comenzaban a dispersarse tan rápido como si una horda de militares los atacase con coctel Molotov. Se marcharon cabizbajos y molestos.

—No por nada tiene el estandarte de genio. —declaró Matsuri. —¡Volvió a salirse con la suya!, dejó a la prensa chupándose el dedo como niño pequeño.

—¡Qué va!, Eso es invención de un buen asesor. No creo que al tipo le de la cabeza para tanto.

—Se te olvida que es del consejero de Konoha, de quién hablamos.

—No le resto créditos por tal desempeño, solo considero que el hombre podrá sobrarle artimañas políticas, no obstante, dudo que pueda ofrecer algo más.

—¿Por qué lo dudas?

—Por la simple razón de que no puedes ser perfecto en todo. Por lo que cuentas el hombre es un portento de atributos—: guapo, mujeriego y buen amante; a la lista solo le falta que sea un sabiondo, millonario o que tenga superpoderes. —me burlé.

—Ha hecho bueno inversiones con su dinero, por lo que eso responde tu hipótesis. Sin mencionar que es heredero de acres de tierra protegida para la biodiversidad y santuario de ciervos salvajes.

—Creo que vomitaré si oigo un alarde más dirigido hacia ese sujeto.

—En unos días lo entrevistarás, ¿cierto? —interrumpió mi acallado compañero.

—Para mí desdicha, sí.

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Akasuna no Temari. Los chismes vuelan y el récord de Nara san es pulcro en cuanto a sus tácticas persuasivas de cortejo y manipulación con aquello que deseé, sobre todo si son favores brindados por las damas. —musitó el fornido camarógrafo.

Por un corto lapso de tiempo permanecí procesando lo dicho por Daimaru. —Ustedes que viven del cotilleo, permítame anunciarles que, desde hoy oficialmente, vuelvo a ser Sabaku no Temari. Y en lo que respecta al afamado pica flor, pues me encantaría que osase en galantearse ante mí. Gozaría con ver su cara desencajada al ser la primera en darle una dosis de su propia medicina. —reté con el orgullo recuperado y segura de mis palabras. Además, nadie podría igualar al misterioso pasajero que horas antes me hizo tocar el cielo con las manos. —«Él si no tenía punto de comparación.»

.

.

.

.

—No te preocupes, daré mi mejor desempeño. Tengo listas las preguntas, aunque sabes que otras tantas saldrán con el desarrollo de la conversación. —dije al auricular. Estoy a horas de realizar mi primera entrevista luego de años de ausencia en la televisión. Los nervios insisten en rebalsarse y la incertidumbre revolotea en mi estómago.

—Deja de tratarme como principiante, Baki. Sé que no debo hacer preguntas comprometedoras, sobre todo al consejero, al tipo no le gusta que se inmiscuyan es su vida privada, además ese trabajo sucio lo hace Matsuri. —Sí, sí..., me centraré en temas actuales—: salubridad, seguridad, banca y finanzas.

Sin más que decir y una fugaz despedida, colgué el teléfono. Me levanté de la silla del escritorio, retorciendo mi cuerpo como gato para estirar mis articulaciones. Era pasada las once de la noche, estaba exhausta, tenía que levantarme temprano y estar a tiempo en el camerino, probar el teleprompter, los audífonos, y que los maquillistas me prepararán para lucir presentable ante las cámaras.

Zafé mis zapatillas, bajé mi falda, pero el movimiento repentino me dio una pequeña molestia en la entrepierna. —malestar obtenido por la ardua faena a la que sometí a mi sexo luego de tres años de reposo y sequía coital. — Terminé por sacarme la blusa y el sostén dejando un reguero de ropa a lo largo del pasadizo y adentrándome a la bañera.

Bajo el agua temperada, me permito llevar por los recuerdos de hace dos días. Esperanzada en un nuevo encuentro, deseosa de más. Más sexo. Más pasión. Más amor.

¿Amor?, palabra prostituida por gente inescrupulosa y de magnifico don lingüístico en pos de obtener un beneficio. ¡Amor!, anhelo intrínseco en todo ser humano.

Sé que me hundo en las arenas movedizas de una van ilusión propia de una jovencita y no de una adulta experimentada. Optimista de un sinsentido. —Si realmente el moreno hubiese estado interesado en mí, no me hubiese dejado ir tan fácilmente. — El remordimiento me carcome, la soledad me invita a estrecharme en sus brazos. El orgullo herido de saber que solo fui una de tantas me estremece. Las lágrimas de enojo y frustración amenazan con emanar a borbotones por mis ojos. Irónico pensar que escasas cuarenta y ocho horas, retozaba gozosa en las cálidas nubes del placer. Placer brindado por el diestro miembro de un sujeto altamente capacitado en tales menesteres. Domador de las sombras de la lujuria y la satisfacción carnal. Buenmozo y sensual, chantajista por excelencia, ardiente como lava volcánica, y demandante como amo esclavista.

No sé en qué momento, la ira de mis pensamientos fue tal que friccioné la manopla tan fuertemente sobre mi piel dejándola colorada. Necesitaba hallar una forma efectiva para contrarrestar esos impúdicos pesares, tomé la pastilla de jabón para restregarla con delicadeza en la parte interna de mis muslos, justamente en esa zona donde aún retumban los recuerdos de una noche de imposible de olvidar. Toqué mi sensitiva piel para darle consuelo, con la yema de mis dedos estimulé esa parte saliente de mi intimidad, —haciendo un patético intento de rememorar el recorrido de aquellas toscas, anchas y callosas manos que me acariciaron horas antes— unté en la palma de mi mano una gota de jabón íntimo para asear mis partes nobles. Estaban mallugadas y doloridas producto de las sacudidas cometidas por aquel siniestro caballero de ojos tan negros como el averno. —Malditos ojos que me hipnotizaron desde la primera vez que los vi frente a mí. Rasgados, oscuros, aburridos y misteriosos instrumentos visuales capaces de leer mi alma.

Decidí dejarme llevar por la lascivia que imperaba en mi ser. Permito que mis omoplatos choquen con la pared y de inmediato abro mis piernas, —la solitaria noche consiente que su única compañía sea el onanismo perpetuado para mi propio entretenimiento. — Mi mirada se dirige a mis sobresalientes pechos, blancos y decorados por areolas rosas; un poco caídos por el paso del tiempo y las largas horas en que Toshiro succionaba de ellos para alimentarse. Rozo mis senos, jaloneo mis pezones, primero con suavidad, luego con fuerza provocando que un sonoro gemido se desprende de mi garganta; los dejo completamente erectos.

Una ola expansiva de calor se cimbra en el interior de mi anatomía, retomo el toqueteo sobre mis mamas, las amasaba con energía y dinamismo. Trazo una línea vertical descendente rumbo a mi ingle, detengo el trayecto para bordear mi abdomen, el mismo que tuvo mejores épocas. Era plano y duro, ahora tiene una casi imperceptible barriguita, huella inequívoca de la vida que una vez se incubó allí. Continuó el rumbo de mis dedos hasta topar con el vello púbico que resguardaba el sitio donde se originó el incendio, — debía encontrar la mejor manera de apagarlo— estaba totalmente excitada y sin el alto moreno para que fungiera de bombero personal; sin más preámbulo jugueteé con mi clítoris, el cuál comenzaba a despertarse, —tenía mi mano en uno de mis senos y la otra en aquel recóndito sitio—. Mi intimidad empieza a expresar su necesidad, se mostraba húmeda y deseosa, hundo dos de mis delgados dedos en la cavidad palpitante, los muevo de adentro hacia afuera, lento al inicio, pero transmutó a veloz con cada penetración. Deprisa y sin descanso. El orgasmo clamaba por ser liberado. Me es imposible detener a mis extremidades. Gimoteo con desenfreno, me siento agotada y las piernas se me entumen.

Cierro mis ojos con fuerza. Extiendo mi mano libre hasta la llave de la ducha para cambiar la temperatura. El choque térmico me ayuda a amortiguar la hoguera corporal, las gotas de agua impactan contra mi cuerpo. Frías y letales como agujas. Apremio el trabajo manual dentro de intimidad, percibo como me humecto cada vez más. Mi respiración se agita, mi cuerpo tiembla, no puedo ahogar mis gemidos… y fue allí… en ese preciso instante, la vista se me nubló y el tiempo pareció detenerse. Sacó mis dígitos de su escondite y noto que están bañados por mi viscosa esencia. Lentamente abro mis ojos, el calor poco a poco me abandona y el raciocinio regresa. Si bien mi liberación fue bien recibida gracias a la intervención de esas falanges que conocen cada recoveco de mi cuerpo y no es la primera vez que llevan tal labor, no son contrincantes a un miembro viril.

Minutos después salgo de la ducha y abro el cajón para buscar una braga limpia, me la coloco, así como, el horrible pijama que uso y la cual es capaz de espantar hasta a los malos espíritus. —«Mañana a primera hora visitaré la tienda de lencería que vi en el centro comercial y compraré un camisón fino y exquisito.»—pensé con emoción y con la esperanza de que quizás el morocho dé con mi paradero y disfrute en quitármelo.

—¡El morocho! —susurro mientras me veo al espejo y mi sonrojo se refleja sobre el cristal antes de irme a la cama.

.

.

.

.

—¿Algo más que quiere decirles a los ciudadanos, Nanadaime Hokage? —le pregunté al más público de los Kages.

— ¡Oh sí!, que recuerden el juramento que les hice años atrás. A pesar de que se avecinan tiempos difíciles, si emprendemos una lucha contra la delincuencia, un alza en la economía y mejores garantías sociales entre todos los habitantes, los frutos podrán verse a corto plazo, siempre y cuando estemos unidos. Yo seré quién los lidere, pero necesito de la ayuda de cada uno de ustedes. Ese es mi camino. Hacer de Konoha una mejor aldea… ¡Dattebayo!

—Una excelente frase para cerrar la semana, señor Hokage. —acoté. —Fue un enorme placer conversar con usted. —le dije, extendiendo mi mano para estrecharla con la suya para despedirlo.

—¡El gusto es mío! —respondió el rubio con una zorruna sonrisa que combinaba con los ojos azul zafiro y la mirada pícara de un niño en media travesura.

Separé mi mano y giré mi rostro a la cámara uno. —A todos ustedes mis queridos televidentes les deseo un maravilloso fin de semana y recuerden no dejar de sintonizar este canal. Hasta la próxima semana.

—¡ _Y corte_! —se escucha decir al director de cámaras.

—¡Así que eres Temari, ¿eh?!—, la hermana mayor del pelirrojo cabeza hueca de Gaara, ¿quién lo diría?

—Espero que hablara cosas buenas de mí.

—Siempre decía que te admiraba mucho, aunque jamás te lo diría. También que eras muy bocaza si te enojabas y no dudabas en poner en su lugar a quién sea. Tú y tú otro hermano son muy importantes para él.

Permanecí muda, procesando lo dicho por el alto y fornido líder de la coalición. —¿Eso dijo? —tartamudeé al pronunciarlo.

—Sí, pero no me acuses o vendrá a cortarme la lengua, ya sabes cuán volátil puede ser ese enano.

—De mi boca no saldrá palabra alguna, pero no prometo nada si a sus oídos llega que lo llamaste enano.

—¡No importa!, además me debe la revancha. —dijo. —Debo irme, tengo la agenda apretada, me encantaría que conocieras a mi esposa y mis hijos, es una lástima que Gaara no te acompañe. Le diré a mi asistente que te dé una invitación para el centenario del primer Hokage. Sería un honor que estés presente.

—Temo que debo declinar, señor Hokage, pero…

—Dime, Naruto. —sentenció.

—¡Naruto! —reiteré—, pero mi vuelo de regreso a Suna es ese mismo día.

—No me gusta valerme de mi posición, pero podría mover uno que otro contacto para arreglar ese pequeño detalle. —musitó.

—De veras me encantaría, más si te soy sincera tengo días lejos de casa sobre todo de mi rufián hijo que salió tan cascarrabias como sus tíos. Lo extraño y el amor de madre me sobre pasa.

—Eso es con algo que uno no se puede meter. La familia es primero. No insistiré. —sentenció.

—Sin embargo, ¿puedo pedirle un favor?

—Siempre y cuando dejes de lado tanta diplomacia y me tutees, sí.

—Puede pedir la invitación para dársela a mi compañera. Ella es la encargada de los espectáculos y sé que moriría por tener la primicia y estar dentro de la boca de león.

—Camaradería, ante todo, ¿eh? — me gusta eso, así que dalo por hecho.

—Se lo agradezco Nanad… ¡Naruto! —corregí.

El blondo hombre se despidió de forma efusiva. Yo debía comer a la carrera y estar a tiempo para que tres afeminados hombres retoquen mi maquillaje, peinado y cambiarme el vestuario. La siguiente entrevista era con el hombre fantasma o mejor conocido como Shikamaru Nara.

.

.

.

.

Todo estaba listo para la llegada del consejero, pero los minutos pasaban y ni el pelo del sujeto se asomaba. Empecé a cabrearme. Mi ex esposo tiene el hábito de ser puntual y detesta que lo hagan esperar. Trece años de matrimonio no pasan desapercibidos, las manías del otro se llegan a copiarse y tuve la genialidad de aprender tal costumbra. Agité mi pie como cola de cascabel mientras estaba sentada esperando el arribo del inútil. Para evitar mi impaciencia, oteé mis apuntes, revisando si estaban bien redactadas.

—El consejero acaba de salir del vestuario, ¡va para allá! —dijo el director por el auricular.

—¡Hasta que por fin se digno en llegar! —exclamé irónicamente a los cuatro vientos.

Escuché la puerta abrir dando permiso al cuchicheo proveniente del exterior.

—¡Maldito broche! —refunfuñé mientras trataba de colocármelo. Escucho unos pasos y al tener mi cabeza baja puedo ver unas zapatillas ejecutivas masculinas.

El gorgoteo producido por una ronca garganta, llaman mi atención, decido ver la cara del dueño del exclusivo calzado.

—¡Mendōkusai! —se escucha decir, más lo que me deja paralizada es reconocer al moreno hombre ante mí.

 **¡CONTINUARÁ!**

* * *

Aquí la tercera entrega de esta historia. Infinitas gracias a cada uno de mis lectores. No puedo expresar lo bien que me hace su apoyo sea únicamente tomándose su tiempo para leerlo o bien dejando su opinión.

Andreina Salomon, Mar Fer Hatake, ANABELITA N, Karitnis-san y Lirio Shikatema; gracias por siempre dejar sus comentarios.

Sin más que desearles que la luz de todo lo divino los cubra. Me despido…


End file.
